kart_kingdom_pbs_kidsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kart Kingdom PBS Kids Creativity wiki:Chat/Logs/2018 August 16
23:52:33 PurpleTheUnicorn: Im 100% Unicorn and 100% shapeshifter *not irl* 23:52:48 William8814: so you have 200% 23:53:20 Phantom of the dark: what if the unicorn is a shapeshiter 23:53:28 Phantom of the dark: *shifter 23:53:55 PurpleTheUnicorn: You see I forgot to mention in my true form (Green Glowing Gigantic Spider form) 23:54:01 PurpleTheUnicorn: There is also a horn on it 23:54:03 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Purptle is da only unicorn to exist! They are narwhals dressed up as horses,but their broke their outfit! 23:54:06 PurpleTheUnicorn: with a unicorn tail 23:54:21 PurpleTheUnicorn: IM A LEGENDARY CREATURE 23:54:23 Popstar792: Purple is the only unicorn I know 23:54:30 Popstar792: He's the only one left of the unicorn species 23:54:33 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Elks,same..... 23:54:33 Popstar792: rip 23:54:43 PurpleTheUnicorn: 100% Unicorn 100% Shapeshifter 100% Human 23:54:44 William8814: at my school they have lucky charms cereal 23:54:53 Popstar792: No fair 23:54:54 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Coooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooool,William! 23:54:58 Popstar792: At schoo we get plain old cherios. :i 23:55:16 PurpleTheUnicorn: Sadly at school 23:55:19 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: I never had school breakfast. 23:55:23 Popstar792: But I love the frosted flakes! Frosted flakes are my fav cereal 23:55:29 PurpleTheUnicorn: we were able to have homework on first day 23:55:38 PurpleTheUnicorn: though i have no homework for now 23:55:43 William8814: that was my first day too 23:55:43 PurpleTheUnicorn: and recess isn’t that long 23:55:46 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Frosted flakes are my least favorite! 23:55:49 Popstar792: Usually on the first day back to school, we don't get any homework. 23:55:49 William8814: but only one thing 23:55:51 PurpleTheUnicorn: even if they say it is 50 minutes 23:55:59 PurpleTheUnicorn: it is shorter 23:55:59 Popstar792: Rlly, William? 23:56:03 William8814: my math teacher is also a coach 23:56:10 Popstar792: Wat! 23:56:13 Popstar792: So cool 23:56:21 PurpleTheUnicorn: I realizes something 23:56:24 PurpleTheUnicorn: Julie is my mom 23:56:26 PurpleTheUnicorn: and I’m Purple 23:56:40 PurpleTheUnicorn: and Julie’s username color is Purple 23:56:40 William8814: and I'm cat 23:56:44 Popstar792: I love how usually during the end of the school year, we stop getting homework 2 weeks before school ends. 23:56:44 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: What? A unicorn is coming to school? 23:57:09 William8814: AND I'M 23:57:09 William8814: nvm 23:57:18 Popstar792: And then we get allowed to basically scribble on the boards, play on the computers, use the game boards that we never got to play during the semester, its amazing 23:57:37 Popstar792: Like paradise 23:57:39 PurpleTheUnicorn: We have to do a reading log 23:57:48 Popstar792: Then lunch, people get second servings. 23:57:48 PurpleTheUnicorn: miss a day and it starts over 23:57:54 William8814: when I get my tamagotchi mix I'm gonna show it to my old teacher 23:57:54 Popstar792: sad 23:58:03 PurpleTheUnicorn: And there is book report in idk 23:58:12 Popstar792: Looks like one of your teachers is a fan of ykw, Cp :) 23:58:19 William8814: tamagotchi not ykw 23:58:24 Popstar792: o 23:58:28 William8814: she had one when she was a kid 23:58:33 Popstar792: ohhhh 23:58:39 PurpleTheUnicorn: and I think reading logs are each quarter 23:58:39 Popstar792: Is it like a toy? 23:58:43 William8814: yeah 23:58:44 PurpleTheUnicorn: Julie do you have an in? 23:58:44 William8814: and a virtual pet 23:58:48 PurpleTheUnicorn: *iq 23:58:50 Popstar792: Oh! Similar to a pikachu! 23:58:59 Popstar792: Iq? 23:59:03 PurpleTheUnicorn: I’ve heard of it 23:59:24 Phantom of the dark: the school my dad works at is aledgedly haunted 23:59:34 PurpleTheUnicorn: How? 23:59:42 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: It's a Japan thing! I can't use it; it's in Japanese writing!!! 23:59:44 Popstar792: Yes, I've taken an IQ test before, and it was pretty good. But in all, I forgot my score. It took ot back some years (probably about fifth grade) 23:59:57 Phantom of the dark: pc purple 00:00:00 PurpleTheUnicorn: Ok 00:00:05 Popstar792: I'm gonna end up being an average kid. 00:00:19 Popstar792: :( 00:00:25 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Hey! I wanna know,too! Group chat? 00:00:54 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 00:01:12 PurpleTheUnicorn: Julie, one day, I realized I had a cat named Bella 00:01:16 PurpleTheUnicorn: and I had a pic in my head 00:01:19 Popstar792: Sure. Just don't make so many group chats with the same people in it. 00:01:26 Popstar792: Really? :) 00:01:42 PurpleTheUnicorn: It ended up being Bella’s pfp replacing my cats head 00:01:47 Popstar792: Yum. This pizza tastes delicious. 00:01:52 Popstar792: XD 00:01:59 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Pizzaaaaaaaaasaaaaaaaa! 00:02:03 PurpleTheUnicorn: What if she was really my cat tho? 00:02:05 PurpleTheUnicorn: THAT WOULD BE WEIRD 00:02:08 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 00:02:24 Popstar792: Huh 00:02:31 Popstar792: Didn't you say you had a cat named Bella 00:03:14 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 00:03:24 PurpleTheUnicorn: Yeah 00:03:28 Phantom of the dark: he means if bella was the cat 00:03:33 PurpleTheUnicorn: THIS IS A COINCDENCE 00:03:48 Popstar792: WUT! NAUWWWWWWWWW. BRICK IS CATCHING UP TO MY EDITS. HE'S GOT OVER 1,220+ EDITS ON LE WEEKI °○° 00:03:56 PurpleTheUnicorn: OH NOOOODEAR O 00:04:03 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Maybe the KK player Bella was a cat? 00:04:05 PurpleTheUnicorn: IT MADE ME AUTOCORRECT 00:04:14 PurpleTheUnicorn: I MEANT NOOOOOOO 00:04:19 PurpleTheUnicorn: NOT NOOOOOODEAR O 00:05:15 Popstar792: OMG 00:05:21 Popstar792: GAWAIN'S FINALLY SPEAKING UP. 00:05:38 PurpleTheUnicorn: Of what? 00:05:50 Popstar792: HE'S FIGHTING WITH A FANDOM STAFF MEMBER 00:05:58 PurpleTheUnicorn: *gasp* 00:06:02 Popstar792: ABOUT THE NEW DISCUSSIONS. 00:06:02 PurpleTheUnicorn: OH NOOOO!!! 00:06:09 PurpleTheUnicorn: HE COULD BE BLOCKEDDD!!!! 00:06:18 PurpleTheUnicorn: NOOOOOOOOO 00:06:25 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Ummmm..... Uh oh. 00:07:17 Phantom of the dark: idk i think he will just so his oppinion not any real fighting 00:07:24 Phantom of the dark: *show 00:08:11 PurpleTheUnicorn: PBIPPW 00:09:27 Popstar792: Nah 00:09:33 Popstar792: I agree, Phantom 00:09:42 Popstar792: He's debating. Its basically a friendly arguement. 00:09:54 Phantom of the dark: ya 00:10:24 Popstar792: Btw has Gawain been on this wiki's chat today? 00:10:27 PurpleTheUnicorn: Hello I wanna was was a good day ya ya know ya ya boy ya ya yo ya boy ya ya yo yo ya ya yo ya boy ya ya yo yo ya ya yo ya know what you gotta find it fun guy to play for me hugs everyone y’all have y’all too bye hugs and hugs hugs back hugs hugs and hugs hugs 00:10:29 PurpleTheUnicorn: Yup 00:10:40 William8814: hugs 00:10:54 Popstar792: /me group huggies 00:10:55 PurpleTheUnicorn: and hugs hugs back 00:11:12 PurpleTheUnicorn: /me hugs everyone :D 00:11:20 Phantom of the dark: /me hugs purple 00:11:32 William8814: /me lays down in the grass 00:12:23 Popstar792: yugh 00:12:28 Popstar792: The grass is dirty 00:12:39 William8814: /me rolls around in it 00:12:44 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 00:12:48 Popstar792: /me gives William a bath 00:13:01 Popstar792: Sorry, kitty, but I'll have to do this 00:13:09 Popstar792: /me dumps a bucket of water and soap on william 00:13:13 William8814: /me plays with a rubber duckie 00:13:16 William8814: MEOW 00:13:22 Popstar792: rip 00:13:29 Popstar792: /me runs so she wont get scratched 00:13:41 William8814: /me goes back to playing with my rubber duckie 00:13:48 PurpleTheUnicorn: Sorry, Julie, but I will have to do this 00:13:54 Popstar792: XD 00:13:59 William8814: /me makes it squeak 00:13:59 PurpleTheUnicorn: /me hugs Julie ^_^ 00:14:07 Popstar792: /me hugs back ^-^ 00:14:39 William8814: /me plays in the water 00:14:51 William8814: meow meow meow meow 00:15:09 Popstar792: So surpising to see a kitty so happy to have a bath :O 00:15:10 PurpleTheUnicorn: WILLIAM GET OUT 00:15:18 PurpleTheUnicorn: THE WATER IS CONTAMINATED 00:15:20 William8814: meow? 00:15:26 Popstar792: wut 00:15:49 PurpleTheUnicorn: You put William in CONTAMINATED water 00:16:02 PurpleTheUnicorn: I JUST SAW IT ON NEWS *bot 00:16:10 PurpleTheUnicorn: *not irl* 00:16:13 William8814: /me gets out 00:16:49 Popstar792: sad 00:17:00 PurpleTheUnicorn: sad 00:17:02 Popstar792: /me gives William a bath with clean water and soap 00:17:08 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 00:17:13 PurpleTheUnicorn: HELLLLO 00:17:16 PurpleTheUnicorn: ITS ME B DAY 00:17:20 Popstar792: ello! O/ 00:17:21 PurpleTheUnicorn: ITS M B DAY 00:17:22 BananaSavage: Happy birthday 00:17:28 Popstar792: BS I 14 00:17:28 PurpleTheUnicorn: Thanks 00:17:34 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 00:17:35 BananaSavage: Nppppp 00:17:42 BananaSavage: Oh ok 00:17:47 Popstar792: XD 00:18:03 Popstar792: blahh. Not today. That was the beginning of the month. :P 00:18:09 Popstar792: oink 00:18:10 Popstar792: Oink 00:18:11 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 00:18:11 Popstar792: Oink 00:18:13 Popstar792: Oink 00:18:14 BananaSavage: xD 00:18:14 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 00:18:20 Popstar792: (Pig) 00:18:21 PurpleTheUnicorn: Who is Evothz7? 00:18:22 BananaSavage: Aw 00:18:30 Popstar792: Evothz7 is BZ, Purple. 00:18:33 Popstar792: ;( 00:18:33 BananaSavage: The little piggie 00:18:40 PurpleTheUnicorn: Oh. 00:18:42 Popstar792: Bs, remember BZ? :( 00:18:46 BananaSavage: Yea 00:18:50 Popstar792: He began hacking Aj 00:18:54 PurpleTheUnicorn: what does biz mean 00:18:55 BananaSavage: O 00:18:56 PurpleTheUnicorn: *bz 00:19:01 PurpleTheUnicorn: BananaZavage! 00:19:03 PurpleTheUnicorn: *? 00:19:04 BananaSavage: Badziggy ig 00:19:05 PurpleTheUnicorn: E 00:19:15 BananaSavage: I think 00:19:27 Popstar792: I saw him in kk a few days ago and he just drove around me but didnt say much 00:19:35 BananaSavage: That’s sad 00:19:49 PurpleTheUnicorn: why is he banned? 00:19:51 Phantom of the dark: bye gonna go eat 00:19:53 BananaSavage: When I play kk nobody’s there 00:19:57 -!- Phantom of the dark has quit. 00:20:00 Popstar792: The initials bBZ /b have to do with his Kart Kingdom username, BadZiggy. 00:20:00 BananaSavage: Just me 00:20:10 Popstar792: rip 00:20:22 PurpleTheUnicorn: Why was he banned tho? 00:20:28 Popstar792: BZ was banned because of me. ;( 00:20:41 BananaSavage: bz was being mean to me 00:20:50 Popstar792: No, it isnt that 00:20:54 BananaSavage: …_… 00:21:02 Popstar792: Me and BZ got globally blocked at one point, Bs. 00:21:02 PurpleTheUnicorn: then what is reason? 00:21:14 BananaSavage: O 00:21:29 Popstar792: And it was because we had a horrible, horrible arguement. I called him bad words, and we were both heated, and swearin and using racial slurs. 00:21:48 BananaSavage: o 00:21:50 Popstar792: I threatened him, and I harasssed him in.multiple accounts. 00:22:00 BananaSavage: but whyyyy 00:22:18 PurpleTheUnicorn: Is BZ BS’s Brother? 00:22:24 BananaSavage: Noo 00:22:27 Popstar792: I admit that the reason he is not here today is because its all my fault. And in retrospect, it really is. 00:23:31 Popstar792: We got into a heated arguement becauae he bagn inviting users to ban them on his wiki's chat, and i was one of them. He lied to others that it was a mistake and I got so angry that i took it upon myself to start swearing and threatening him. 00:23:39 Popstar792: *began 00:23:50 Popstar792: rip 00:24:29 Popstar792: I repeatedly u banned myself after being banned and said things that were hard to forgive. He has every right to hate me now. I don't blame him. 00:24:35 Popstar792: *un 00:24:45 PurpleTheUnicorn: What if BZ standed for BananaZavage? 00:24:46 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 00:24:55 PurpleTheUnicorn: hello 00:24:58 Popstar792: No, it stands for BadZiggy. 00:25:04 Popstar792: Oink (pig) 00:25:17 PurpleTheUnicorn: OOOOOINK!!!!! 00:25:23 -!- Iggy from Kart Kingdom has joined. 00:25:29 PurpleTheUnicorn: HELLO O/ 00:25:46 BananaSavage: No way! :o 00:25:56 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:25:57 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Hiiiiiii! 00:26:05 -!- Lehcar708 has joined. 00:26:07 PurpleTheUnicorn: IGGY LET ME HAVE EGGS 00:26:12 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: I just ate ice cream... 00:26:12 Lehcar708: o/ 00:26:12 PurpleTheUnicorn: Hi Lehcar! 00:26:16 PurpleTheUnicorn: Guess what? 00:26:22 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 00:26:22 Lehcar708: What? 00:26:30 -!- Phantom of the dark has joined. 00:26:31 PurpleTheUnicorn: ITS MY BIRTHDAY!!! 00:26:35 Phantom of the dark: Hello 00:26:35 PurpleTheUnicorn: Hello o/ 00:26:41 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Iggy isn't a bird. She's a coughing human... 00:26:48 PurpleTheUnicorn: I now have an Iphone6 00:26:50 Lehcar708: /announce HAPPY BDAY TO PURPLE 00:26:52 PurpleTheUnicorn: though doesn’t work yet 00:26:58 PurpleTheUnicorn: Thx 00:27:04 Lehcar708: :-) congrats 00:27:13 Lehcar708: Hey ppl 00:27:15 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 00:27:15 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:27:30 Lehcar708: Is Clawheart88 starting to get on any1 else's nerves? 00:27:31 PurpleTheUnicorn: *a disco floor and disco ball appears 00:27:33 PurpleTheUnicorn: * 00:27:51 PurpleTheUnicorn: *the song I’m blue plays* 00:28:08 Lehcar708: Clawheart88 just announced a "new code" that already existed but ppl think she's a code finder now 00:28:19 PurpleTheUnicorn: Wow 00:28:22 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:28:22 Lehcar708: Yep 00:28:27 Popstar792: Oink 00:28:32 Phantom of the dark: /me gets a trench coat 00:28:46 Phantom of the dark: what code was it? 00:28:49 Lehcar708: I'm not sure if she meant that she found the code somewhere else on the blog 00:28:50 Popstar792: Lehcar, BG has recently complained about Clawheart. What is clawheart doing? 00:28:57 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 00:29:00 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Hi Lehcar! I have the chills; I just ate a lot of ice cream... 00:29:01 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 00:29:10 Lehcar708: Clawheart said she discovered a new code that already existed 00:29:19 PurpleTheUnicorn: Ello 00:29:21 Popstar792: BG says that Clawheart favorites a lot of the popular users with clubs in kk. 00:29:27 Lehcar708: Yep 00:29:31 Lehcar708: That too 00:29:51 Lehcar708: She just invited all the popular users to a party tomorrow 00:30:03 PurpleTheUnicorn: Wow 00:30:12 Lehcar708: The code she claimed to have found was one of those weird odd squad ones 00:30:27 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Am I popular? I have a club,but I don't have much members. 00:30:31 Lehcar708: Now everybody thinks she's a cool code finder 00:30:34 Popstar792: Jeez. Clawheart is probably some little kid who doesnt have much sense enough to be mature. Let's face it. They're just kids. Let em be immature. We once were, too. I was immature on the kk blog, and I'm pretty sure some users found me.to be annoying back in the beta days 00:30:46 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 00:30:48 Lehcar708: Yeah, ur pretty popular iggy 00:31:23 Lehcar708: Yeah, julie, but when I was an immature kid i didn't go around stealing codes and playing favorites 00:31:33 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Ok. But not nearly as popular as Elks447,SirGawain8 and CherryPop14... 00:31:40 Lehcar708: Ughhhhhh cherry 00:31:40 Popstar792: Seriously? Oh, Yumms will take care of that. He's good at putting people in their place when they try to talk any trash about finding the codes that only WE found. They don't even know how to find codes anyways. A bunch of them lie to get attention. Like Cherrypop. 00:31:51 Lehcar708: Ugghhhhhhhhhh bleach 00:31:57 Lehcar708: *blech 00:32:08 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Bleach! 00:32:09 Popstar792: XD 00:32:14 Lehcar708: Cherry still kinda gets on my nerves tho 00:32:30 Popstar792: Cherry started a war with me yesterday. Did ya'll hear? 00:32:34 Lehcar708: ??? 00:32:36 PurpleTheUnicorn: Ya 00:32:37 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: She does? I don't seem to have any problems with her... 00:32:42 Lehcar708: WHAT HAPPENED 00:32:48 Lehcar708: Iggy pc 00:33:05 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 00:33:18 Popstar792: I put Cherry in her place. She repeatedly opened threads on my wall on the other wiki even though I had asked her to stop. She tried to insult me and said I was being immature for bannig her from here, but she was yet the one who created those threads in the first place. 00:33:48 Lehcar708: Ugh. 00:34:01 Phantom of the dark: Bye gtg 00:34:05 -!- Phantom of the dark has quit. 00:34:06 Lehcar708: (Wait, you banned her? Thank goodness) 00:34:10 Lehcar708: Aw bye 00:34:19 Popstar792: Then she said I was harassing her and bothering her and picking fights. When she was the freaking one that was coming with some bullsugar about blah blah blah gibberish language to me and trying to talk some trash to me that she think woudl insult me 00:34:32 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 00:34:45 Popstar792: She deliberately provoked me and tried to make it seem like I was lrovoking her into a fight. 00:34:49 Popstar792: *provoking 00:35:18 Popstar792: If this would be real life, she'd already have a black eye. She's so lucky she lives in Minnesota and nowhere near my fists. 00:35:21 -!- Yumms567 has joined. 00:35:26 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 00:35:36 Popstar792: Yumms, Clawheart is claiming codes that we found on the kk blog. 00:35:39 Popstar792: O/ 00:35:50 Yumms567: no she claimed 1122xplq1122xplq, right? 00:36:09 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 00:36:10 Popstar792: I already assured Lehcar that you'd be the one to put hee in her place about that. ;) 00:36:20 Popstar792: I'm not exactly sure what she claimed, ask Lehcar. 00:36:33 BananaSavage: Imma go bye.. 00:36:34 Lehcar708: Yumms is right. 00:36:39 Lehcar708: She claimed that code 00:36:48 Yumms567: i already posted a comment that is awaiting moderation 00:36:49 PurpleTheUnicorn: Hello o/ 00:36:54 PurpleTheUnicorn: Yumms guess what? 00:36:54 Popstar792: Aw, cya bs. :( 00:36:56 BananaSavage: Yumms K see u kk 00:36:57 Popstar792: !log 00:36:58 BrickleBot: Logging... 00:37:00 BrickleBot: Successfully updated chat logs. 00:37:09 BananaSavage: I* 00:37:11 Yumms567: XxRainfallxX? 00:37:15 BananaSavage: Yea 00:37:17 PurpleTheUnicorn: Yumms guess what? 00:37:24 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 00:37:44 Yumms567: wot 00:37:45 Popstar792: Dang my skin still smells like chlorine. My skin is so dry and its peeling. 00:37:49 Yumms567: you found a new code? 00:37:54 Yumms567: also thx banana 00:37:57 Yumms567: for flag 00:37:58 PurpleTheUnicorn: ITS MY BIRTHDAY 00:38:02 Yumms567: oh! 00:38:05 BananaSavage: ya np 00:38:06 PurpleTheUnicorn: I NOW HAVE IPHONE6 00:38:09 PurpleTheUnicorn: THEY FIXIN IT 00:38:11 Yumms567: Happy B-day Purple! 00:38:14 PurpleTheUnicorn: Thx 00:38:15 Yumms567: :) 00:38:22 PurpleTheUnicorn: :D 00:38:22 BananaSavage: elks I rather stay :) 00:38:29 Yumms567: yumms567 2 hours ago Your comment is awaiting moderation. elks3000 That code wasn’t found by Clawheart88, but it was given out during the Odd Squad Event on the blog. I hope you understand. Yumms567 00:39:10 Popstar792: ^ 00:39:21 Popstar792: Elks3000 I must say is a very humble and honest user. 00:39:21 Lehcar708: I commented too 00:39:27 Lehcar708: Yep she is 00:39:28 Yumms567: and i'm surprised i can't beat bubby5678 on reed city in krt 00:39:32 BananaSavage: Happy bd again purple :D 00:39:39 Popstar792: Yumms you ruined it for me. :i 00:39:45 Yumms567: lol 00:39:53 Popstar792: I spent all night trying to beat your high scores and I LOST. 00:39:55 PurpleTheUnicorn: Thanks 00:40:01 Yumms567: ha 00:40:04 BananaSavage: I can’t even race …_… 00:40:05 BananaSavage: np 00:40:06 Popstar792: How do you get a top high score, Yumms? Do you use a gadget? 00:40:11 Yumms567: you tried and failed 00:40:16 Popstar792: sad 00:40:16 Yumms567: and yes i use horse power 00:40:21 Popstar792: HAHA 00:40:26 Popstar792: MY TRICK. >:) 00:40:27 Yumms567: that's why i'm always team crafting if you see me in kk 00:40:29 PurpleTheUnicorn: But hay is for horses 00:40:39 Yumms567: oh try and fail elks >:) 00:40:50 Yumms567: you're not even on my friends leaderboard 00:40:52 BananaSavage: I gave da flag to Yumms ;D 00:40:58 Yumms567: tanks :) 00:41:02 BananaSavage: Nppp 00:41:31 BananaSavage: Nice glasses xD tho 00:41:41 Lehcar708: Oof julie 00:41:41 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:42:08 Lehcar708: (I can't even race, since I have to play on my tablet. :-( ) 00:42:18 BananaSavage: Same 00:42:25 Lehcar708: Rip us 00:42:29 Popstar792: Wut Yumms :O 00:42:32 Popstar792: You deleted me??? 00:42:35 BananaSavage: I agree 00:42:37 Popstar792: ;( 00:42:53 BananaSavage: Elks u in kk rn? 00:42:59 Popstar792: Not atm 00:43:00 Yumms567: no 00:43:03 Popstar792: I'll be on it later tho 00:43:06 BananaSavage: O ok 00:43:16 Popstar792: Yumms, sad. I havent been on the leaderboard. rip 00:43:45 Lehcar708: R i p 00:43:59 -!- Yumms567 has joined. 00:44:10 Yumms567: i didn't delete you 00:44:20 Yumms567: it shows the top highscores of only my friends 00:44:27 Lehcar708: Ooooof 00:44:34 Yumms567: so please don't get sad or emotional or anything 00:44:58 Yumms567: i'm sorry 00:45:56 Yumms567: anybody? 00:46:00 Yumms567: ... 00:46:13 Lehcar708: !hi I am here 00:46:14 BrickleBot: Hello there, I am here! 00:46:21 Yumms567: oh ok 00:46:26 Yumms567: where'd elks go? 00:46:30 Lehcar708: Idk 00:46:40 Lehcar708: (I hope not to go fight with cherry) 00:46:42 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 00:46:51 Yumms567: hi bs 00:46:59 Yumms567: wait what happened with cherry? 00:47:00 BananaSavage: Wifi =/ 00:47:03 Yumms567: i saw drama 00:47:04 Yumms567: oh 00:47:07 BananaSavage: And hey 00:47:36 Yumms567: what happened 00:47:37 -!- Yumms567 has quit. 00:47:41 Lehcar708: I'm gonna go investigate what happened on the wiki 00:47:44 Lehcar708: Brb 00:47:49 BananaSavage: Oh Yumms u friended me I didn’t see :o 00:48:22 BananaSavage: Imma play kk anyone wanna come? 00:49:00 BananaSavage: hello? 00:50:06 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 00:50:14 BananaSavage: ... …_… 00:50:21 -!- Diamonds1209 has joined. 00:50:39 BananaSavage: Silence 00:50:40 PurpleTheUnicorn: Hello o/ 00:50:47 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Hai. 00:50:50 Diamonds1209: REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE 00:50:54 BananaSavage: 0-0 00:51:07 BananaSavage: Anyone wanna come to play kk with me *-* 00:51:10 PurpleTheUnicorn: WELCOM TO PARTY 00:51:22 Diamonds1209: Do these ppl know who I am 00:51:39 Diamonds1209: Popstar? Ya there? 00:51:40 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 00:51:45 PurpleTheUnicorn: It’s me b day today 00:51:52 Diamonds1209: Yes I know 00:51:59 PurpleTheUnicorn: I has iphone6 00:52:05 PurpleTheUnicorn: i is trying to get google 00:52:16 BananaSavage: ok nobody alright imma play kk +-+ 00:52:22 Diamonds1209: Cool. Google dawnt work on iphones buddy. Get safari 00:52:27 PurpleTheUnicorn: PARTY GAAAAME 00:52:38 PurpleTheUnicorn: Everytime some says Blue 00:52:40 Diamonds1209: Does anybody not know who I am 00:52:41 PurpleTheUnicorn: they have to say 00:52:51 Diamonds1209: POP WILL U ANSWER 00:52:54 PurpleTheUnicorn: IM BLUE DABBA DEE DABBA DA DABBA DEE DABBA DA 00:53:00 BananaSavage: ;-; 00:53:04 PurpleTheUnicorn: She is probaly on brb 00:53:07 Diamonds1209: POP, HOW AFK ALL OF A SUDDEN?! 00:53:11 PurpleTheUnicorn: My Phone case is blue 00:53:21 Diamonds1209: POOOOOOOOOOOOP. 00:53:26 PurpleTheUnicorn: IM BLUE DABBA DEE DABBA DA DABBA DA DABBA DA DABBA DA DABBA DA DABBA DA 00:53:26 Diamonds1209: STARRRRRRRRRRRR. 00:53:33 Diamonds1209: 792222222222222222. 00:54:10 -!- BrickleBot has joined. 00:54:13 Diamonds1209: I can hide under any account I'd like 00:54:16 PurpleTheUnicorn: I know who you are 00:54:21 PurpleTheUnicorn: I look at profiles 00:54:27 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Diamonds1209, who are you? 00:54:31 Diamonds1209: .......what profiles? 00:54:39 PurpleTheUnicorn: Like BS 00:54:50 Diamonds1209: Eh, rip. I'm not Bs. 00:54:52 PurpleTheUnicorn: I look at others profiles 00:55:26 Diamonds1209: Bs, back me up? We don't share the same IP address. 00:55:32 PurpleTheUnicorn: No 00:55:36 PurpleTheUnicorn: im not saying your bs 00:55:42 PurpleTheUnicorn: im saying I heard of bs 00:55:44 Diamonds1209: Who am i 00:55:48 PurpleTheUnicorn: from his profile 00:55:52 PurpleTheUnicorn: You is friend of elks 00:55:54 Diamonds1209: sad 00:56:01 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Ya. Never saw you. 00:56:20 Diamonds1209: My friendo stopped using this acc. 00:56:30 Diamonds1209: Its me. Elks :P 00:56:31 PurpleTheUnicorn: FRIENDO IS A NEW WORD 00:56:38 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 00:56:41 Diamonds1209: Oink 00:56:42 BananaSavage: Wan? 00:56:44 PurpleTheUnicorn: elks is Diamonds? 00:56:45 BananaSavage: wah? 00:56:52 Diamonds1209: Hehe. 00:56:56 PurpleTheUnicorn: Elks is Diamonds? 00:57:11 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Purptle the birthday unicorn: XD 00:57:23 Lehcar708: Purptle 00:57:32 -!- GoldenEyeFish has joined. 00:57:33 PurpleTheUnicorn: Tell me something only I know to elks 00:57:38 PurpleTheUnicorn: Hello o/ 00:57:40 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 00:57:43 Lehcar708: OOH 00:57:47 GoldenEyeFish: Hello 00:58:01 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Purptle was a typo, that's my nickname for him. 00:58:02 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 00:58:02 -!- Diamonds1209 has joined. 00:58:09 BananaSavage: Hey brother ;) 00:58:13 GoldenEyeFish: Hey ;) 00:58:15 Lehcar708: Yeah, what is something only elks would know 00:58:17 PurpleTheUnicorn: Lets see, where did I and Elks first meet? 00:58:30 Diamonds1209: I used this account back in the beginning of March to escape the global block. I didn't have luck and I got caught by SayuriDarling on community central when she paired my IP address up withthis account, and I got globalled in this account for a month. 00:58:37 PurpleTheUnicorn: OHHHHH 00:58:38 Diamonds1209: In mccp. 00:58:43 PurpleTheUnicorn: WELL SINCE YOUR ELKS 00:58:50 BananaSavage: (thinking) 00:58:51 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Hiiiiiii GoldenEyeFish! Never seen you here! 00:58:51 Diamonds1209: Hehe. 00:58:55 PurpleTheUnicorn: BEING ELKS = GETTING HUGS 00:59:04 GoldenEyeFish: Helllooo iggy 00:59:07 PurpleTheUnicorn: /me hugs Diamond aka Elks 00:59:20 Lehcar708: GoldenEyeFish is bs's bro 00:59:22 Diamonds1209: /me hugs back 00:59:24 BananaSavage: Yas 00:59:39 GoldenEyeFish: :-) 00:59:47 William8814: I FINISHED MY HOMEWORK BUT I GTG TO SLEEP GOODNIGHT 00:59:50 Lehcar708: /me gives ugs to every1 00:59:52 BananaSavage: GN 00:59:52 -!- William8814 has quit. 00:59:53 Diamonds1209: aw bai ;( 00:59:55 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Oh. What's BananaSavage's KK username? 00:59:56 Lehcar708: Aw bye 01:00:05 BananaSavage: XxRainFallxX 01:00:11 Diamonds1209: xXRainFallxX 01:00:16 BananaSavage: Ooo 01:00:23 Diamonds1209: Ik, Iggy. Bs always has some sort of random username in kk 01:00:24 Diamonds1209: XD 01:00:29 BananaSavage: xD 01:00:35 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Oh, and what's your brother's KK username? 01:00:38 BananaSavage: ROOD 01:00:42 BananaSavage: he dun play kk 01:00:44 Diamonds1209: Urk 01:00:58 BananaSavage: elks guess WHAT 01:01:00 Diamonds1209: Rip 01:01:02 Diamonds1209: Yes Bs? 01:01:09 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:01:09 PurpleTheUnicorn: OMG 01:01:16 Diamonds1209: Hm? 01:01:17 PurpleTheUnicorn: THE USERS I HAVENT MET 01:01:19 PurpleTheUnicorn: BESIDES DIAMONDS 01:01:21 PurpleTheUnicorn: IM GONNA 01:01:24 PurpleTheUnicorn: /me explodes 01:01:27 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: I didn't know. I'm really new to the Kart Kingdom Creativity Wiki.... 01:01:28 PurpleTheUnicorn: *literally 01:01:30 Diamonds1209: :? 01:01:36 -!- Lehcar708 has joined. 01:01:37 Diamonds1209: Huh? 01:01:43 Diamonds1209: rip 01:01:44 BananaSavage: I just saw xXTsunamiXx My account and someone was hacking it :o 01:01:51 Diamonds1209: sad 01:01:54 PurpleTheUnicorn: /me turns into shattered rainbows due to explosing 01:01:59 PurpleTheUnicorn: */me turns back 01:02:01 BananaSavage: On the blog just like 4 hours ago 01:02:04 PurpleTheUnicorn: /me turns back 01:02:12 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Uh oh! Better report that if I were you! 01:02:23 Lehcar708: Almost everyone has been hacked by now. Nothing happens. 01:02:28 BananaSavage: I made like 10 or 5 accounts and each was hacked 01:02:33 Diamonds1209: My orher account is and but sadly, they didnt survive the global block. 01:02:37 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: My GillBird33 account was hacked..... 01:02:54 Lehcar708: I'm pretty sure I only escaped the hacking cuz I left the blog 01:03:08 PurpleTheUnicorn: I SEEN AN ACCOUNT THAT SAYS CALL666 01:03:18 PurpleTheUnicorn: I SHALL NOT CALL THAT NUMBER 01:03:20 Lehcar708: And cuz I was always paranoid with my secret question and password 01:03:24 BananaSavage: These are my old accounts 01:03:25 Lehcar708: XD 01:03:27 PurpleTheUnicorn: AND WE IS NOT POSSSESED BY THAT ACCOUUUUNTTTTTT 01:03:31 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: What about CALL666? 01:03:34 Lehcar708: LOLLLLL 01:03:39 PurpleTheUnicorn: NO I WILL NEVER CALL IT 01:03:40 Lehcar708: Ummmm 01:03:54 -!- GoldenEyeFish has joined. 01:03:56 GoldenEyeFish: Ooo 01:03:58 Diamonds1209: Sad 01:04:00 GoldenEyeFish: My 01:04:02 GoldenEyeFish: goodness 01:04:03 Lehcar708: I don't think it will hurt u purple 01:04:07 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:04:10 Diamonds1209: I said something cringey in my coconut990 account 01:04:16 Lehcar708: Oof 01:04:17 PurpleTheUnicorn: YAYYYY 01:04:20 PurpleTheUnicorn: CRIIIINGEEEEE 01:04:26 PurpleTheUnicorn: /me dabs 01:04:34 BananaSavage: /me scratches head 01:04:41 Lehcar708: I was sooo cringey back in the beta days 01:04:44 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: I'm lucky I speak Finnish,and some Albanian; foreign words can totally help! 01:04:58 Lehcar708: I speak a few words of spanish 01:05:05 GoldenEyeFish: I speak spanish 01:05:10 GoldenEyeFish: a lot 01:05:13 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 01:05:22 Lehcar708: I took spanish at school 01:05:28 GoldenEyeFish: O nice 01:05:36 Diamonds1209: oink! (pig) 01:05:45 BananaSavage: …_… ooo OINK :D 01:05:49 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Cuz they make good passwords and secret questions; LAHM will never know! 01:06:02 Lehcar708: I'm not too good at it tho, cuz I've only been taking it for one semester 01:06:07 BananaSavage: The lil piggie! XD 01:06:11 PurpleTheUnicorn: JULIE OINK AGAIN AND I SHALL HUG YOU 01:06:17 Lehcar708: And that's what I've always done iggy 01:06:19 BananaSavage: ���������������������� 01:06:21 -!- Popstar792 has has been kicked by Diamonds1209. 01:06:28 Diamonds1209: oink! 01:06:37 PurpleTheUnicorn: /me hugs Julie 01:06:38 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: I don't speak Spanish, I can't even count to ten in Spanish! 01:06:43 PurpleTheUnicorn: Uno 01:06:43 Lehcar708: Uno 01:06:43 PurpleTheUnicorn: fos 01:06:44 PurpleTheUnicorn: graise 01:06:49 PurpleTheUnicorn: Seis 01:06:50 Lehcar708: dos 01:06:57 Lehcar708: Tres 01:06:57 PurpleTheUnicorn: *dos 01:07:05 Lehcar708: Cuatro 01:07:11 Lehcar708: Cinco 01:07:11 Diamonds1209: Uno, dos, tres, quatro, seis, ocho, seite, nueve, deces, el martes, uno dos, 01:07:24 Lehcar708: U forgot cinco 01:07:28 Diamonds1209: Oops 01:07:36 Diamonds1209: My spanish is a little rusty. :/ 01:07:37 BananaSavage: I speak Spanish also 01:07:37 Lehcar708: And siete comes before ocho 01:07:39 PurpleTheUnicorn: DESPACITO 01:07:47 PurpleTheUnicorn: I DONT KNOW THE WORDS 01:07:48 Diamonds1209: O_O 01:07:50 Diamonds1209: ........... 01:07:56 Diamonds1209: Ooh.... 01:07:57 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: ¡Yo no habla Español! 01:08:03 PurpleTheUnicorn: SO I SAY PACITO 01:08:13 Lehcar708: *hablo not habla 01:08:15 PurpleTheUnicorn: I DONT KNOW THE WORDS SO I SAY DORRITO 01:08:24 PurpleTheUnicorn: I ATE A BURRITO 01:08:32 BananaSavage: What do u guys want me to say in Spanish ..._... 01:08:46 Lehcar708: No hablo español 01:08:50 -!- Diamonds1209 has joined. 01:08:52 PurpleTheUnicorn: I want you to say JULIE in spanish 01:09:01 BananaSavage: Julie +_+ 01:09:10 Lehcar708: Rip 01:09:41 PurpleTheUnicorn: JULIE SAY HI 01:09:56 -!- Diamonds1209 has joined. 01:10:02 BananaSavage: No habló español lol 01:10:03 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Ya. Learning hard,rarely spoken in USA,languages are a help! Make your passwords Dutch or Slovenian so it's really hard to guess what the password is! 01:10:04 Diamonds1209: Mmh 01:10:29 Lehcar708: Sí, no hablo español. :-) 01:10:34 PurpleTheUnicorn: Say hi Julie o/ 01:10:35 BananaSavage: XD 01:10:35 Diamonds1209: Wut 01:10:42 Diamonds1209: Hola Julie o/ 01:10:45 BananaSavage: Si, hablo español 01:10:47 PurpleTheUnicorn: XD 01:11:06 Diamonds1209: Dondé vivés? 01:11:11 Lehcar708: ¡Hola, mis amigos! 01:11:13 Diamonds1209: Como te llamas? 01:11:14 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Please stop speaking in Spanish.... I can barely understand... 01:11:20 BananaSavage: Ok iggy 01:11:21 PurpleTheUnicorn: Si 01:11:21 Diamonds1209: Uh, 01:11:25 Diamonds1209: Okay? 01:11:31 PurpleTheUnicorn: Brb 01:11:33 Lehcar708: Me llamo lehcar708 01:11:36 Diamonds1209: Alright spanish speakers, group chat 01:11:38 PurpleTheUnicorn: Hokd up 01:11:41 PurpleTheUnicorn: SI 01:11:45 BananaSavage: Okkkayayayay 01:11:58 Lehcar708: I only speak a little spanish 01:12:01 BananaSavage: Who making the group? 01:12:03 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Ya. How about speaking in English? 01:12:04 Diamonds1209: I did 01:12:08 Lehcar708: But ok 01:12:16 BananaSavage: Kk 01:12:27 Diamonds1209: We can still speak in other languages here, too, Iggy 01:12:39 Diamonds1209: We don't have to be limited to one option. This chat is diverse. 01:13:28 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:13:33 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Then Dutch? Spreek je Nederlands? 01:13:33 PurpleTheUnicorn: Brb 01:13:38 Diamonds1209: Like how you get to speak all of your hetalia stuff in polish or italian or whatever. Just saying, it would be fair if everyone could speak the language they like in main chat. 01:13:39 PurpleTheUnicorn: using my phone to fhat 01:13:43 PurpleTheUnicorn: *chat 01:13:54 Diamonds1209: We don't have to speak dutch. We can speak other languages. 01:13:58 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Nederlands! 01:14:02 Diamonds1209: No 01:14:06 BananaSavage: I can speak Japanese 01:14:07 BananaSavage: lol 01:14:23 Lehcar708: Cool that u can speak 3 languages 01:14:27 Diamonds1209: Speak japanese then! 01:14:36 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 01:14:39 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Sugoi, Banana-San. Nani? 01:14:40 BananaSavage: Ok 01:15:06 Diamonds1209: Bunjour, madame. Excusé moin sil' vou plait 01:15:17 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Me will speak Dutch! Belgian Dutch or Netherlands Dutch? 01:15:21 Lehcar708: Hablo inglés 01:15:34 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 01:15:52 BananaSavage: へっぉ 01:15:56 Diamonds1209: Like I said, Iggy. We can speak any language we want on this chat. It doesnt have to be only languages that you can understand. We all have languages we'd like to speak as well. 01:16:03 BananaSavage: Lol 01:16:04 Diamonds1209: :) 01:16:05 BananaSavage: i said hello 01:16:15 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Ik spreek in het Nederlands! 01:16:21 BananaSavage: I’m gonna say diamond 01:16:41 BananaSavage: ぢあもんd 01:16:47 Lehcar708: Well I speak english so yay me 01:17:02 Lehcar708: (I am a sad person) 01:17:04 BananaSavage: Que bien 01:17:10 BananaSavage: Porque 01:17:19 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Jij bent jou. Je kunt alle talen spreken, prima! 01:17:22 Diamonds1209: Do ya'll speak hindi? 01:17:27 BananaSavage: Not me 01:17:29 Diamonds1209: My grandmother speaks hindi 01:17:34 BananaSavage: Ooo 01:17:35 Lehcar708: U can't just say because, bs 01:17:41 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Interesting. 01:17:43 BananaSavage: にcえ 01:17:53 BananaSavage: Wah? 01:18:07 BananaSavage: I didn’t say because 01:18:20 Lehcar708: U said porque 01:18:24 BananaSavage: Why 01:18:38 Lehcar708: Por que is why 01:18:44 BananaSavage: …¥… 01:18:47 BananaSavage: …_…* 01:18:50 Lehcar708: Porque is because 01:18:55 BananaSavage: Wahhh?... 01:19:01 Lehcar708: Ikr 01:19:06 -!- Iggy from Kart Kingdom has joined. 01:19:12 BananaSavage: Porqué that’s what it says on my keyboard 01:19:20 BananaSavage: not por que 01:19:22 -!- Diamonds1209 has joined. 01:19:31 Lehcar708: If you think about it, why and because are similar words 01:19:31 Diamonds1209: Whoops. Me chat shut off 01:19:39 Diamonds1209: Samsung notes crashed. 01:19:40 BananaSavage: O 01:19:48 Diamonds1209: Now, I'mma type something for you guys 01:20:07 Lehcar708: Why and because pretty much mean the same thing, so maybe that's why? 01:20:08 BananaSavage: Ayuda 01:20:18 BananaSavage: Oh ok I got u 01:20:23 BananaSavage: Get* 01:20:32 Diamonds1209: ha ha ha koee nahin jaanata ki main kya kah raha hoon haaha! main uchchaaran ka upayog kar raha hoon kyonki mere paas mere keebord par hindee varn nahin hain. udaas. 01:20:35 Diamonds1209: :P 01:20:40 BananaSavage: wah? 01:20:42 Lehcar708: O_O 01:20:50 Diamonds1209: Hehe 01:20:59 BananaSavage: Que es eso 01:21:07 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: The wikia must not want me to speak in Dutch! C'mon,it's Dutch, all I said was "What's up?" 01:21:29 -!- Yumms567 has joined. 01:21:30 BananaSavage: Lol it says “haaha” 01:21:35 Diamonds1209: We do want you to speak in dutch, Iggy. :) I just implied that everyone can speak multiple languages on here 01:21:37 Diamonds1209: Oink 01:21:38 Lehcar708: El sol is up 01:21:40 Yumms567: elks? 01:21:44 Yumms567: that's you right 01:21:46 Yumms567: in your alt 01:21:48 Diamonds1209: Oink 01:21:51 Diamonds1209: (Pig) 01:21:52 Yumms567: !log 01:21:52 BrickleBot: Logging... 01:21:54 BananaSavage: No el moon is up 01:21:54 BrickleBot: Successfully updated chat logs. 01:22:14 Lehcar708: LA luna not El moon 01:22:18 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Just one Dutch word looked inappropriate in English. 01:22:23 BananaSavage: Yea that 01:22:36 Yumms567: this is elks 01:22:46 Lehcar708: Yep that is 01:22:47 Yumms567: diamonds is elks 01:22:48 Diamonds1209: Hehe. Oink. Arf 01:22:55 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Dutch is a combination of German and English! 01:22:56 Yumms567: see? 01:23:15 Lehcar708: English is a bunch of weird random languages combined 01:23:17 BananaSavage: el luna es boneta i guess that is what it is 01:23:17 Diamonds1209: /me pants at Yumms, wagging her tail and looking at him curiously 01:23:20 Yumms567: this thread has all evidence 01:23:21 Yumms567: https://kart-kingdom-pbs-kids.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1876 01:23:49 Diamonds1209: Hehe. 01:23:53 Diamonds1209: :^) 01:23:56 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: English is not the most prettiest language. 01:23:57 Yumms567: ha 01:24:01 BananaSavage: /me screams 01:24:07 BananaSavage: >~< 01:24:13 Diamonds1209: I respect your opinions, Iggy 01:24:18 Lehcar708: English sounds nice with a British accent 01:24:22 Diamonds1209: ^ 01:24:23 Yumms567: bye 01:24:36 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: It sounds..... I dunno,like Dutch? 01:24:37 Diamonds1209: Cause that's where English originated from. The brits 01:24:42 Lehcar708: And cursive looks nice 01:24:45 Diamonds1209: ^ 01:24:59 BananaSavage: =) 01:25:08 Lehcar708: So just write cursive with a British accent! 01:25:12 BananaSavage: Japanese 01:25:13 Lehcar708: XD 01:25:18 BananaSavage: へっぉ 01:25:22 Diamonds1209: /me pants at everyone 01:25:45 Diamonds1209: rippity rip 01:25:52 BananaSavage: ぺつ 手ェどg 01:26:12 Lehcar708: Rip= rest in penne 01:26:18 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: But Romanians say some unusual things when speaking in English Example: "Donkey in the mist"=" Missing when most needed" 01:26:26 BananaSavage: I am speaking da Japanese 01:26:34 BananaSavage: へっぉ 01:27:07 BananaSavage: ������������ 01:27:23 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: But Romanian is a pretty language; but it's hard to learn 01:27:25 BananaSavage: What in the world am I typing 01:27:44 BananaSavage: Unicorns? 01:27:48 Lehcar708: English is super hard to learn 01:27:52 -!- Lehcar708 has quit. 01:27:54 -!- Lehcar708 has joined. 01:28:04 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Then Dutch, Hotentoten, a town. 01:28:10 BananaSavage: Español es fácil 01:28:21 Lehcar708: English's rules make no sense 01:28:21 BananaSavage: And English 01:28:36 Lehcar708: And there are always exceptions 01:28:48 BananaSavage: �� 01:28:59 Lehcar708: And you can't tell if a word is a verb or noun just by looking at it 01:29:02 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Lehcar is right; unlike most languages,there are soooooo many ways to pronounce different things... 01:29:10 Lehcar708: And our slang is weird too 01:29:11 BananaSavage: Yup 01:29:21 Lehcar708: And there are soooo many types of accents 01:29:44 BananaSavage: /me glares at Lehcar 01:29:53 Lehcar708: Like country, city, ny, jersey, western, texan, british, australian.... 01:30:01 BananaSavage: TEXTAS 01:30:08 BananaSavage: typo 01:30:10 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: G'day Mate! 01:30:15 Lehcar708: And texter's accent 01:30:19 BananaSavage: BRITISH 01:30:32 BananaSavage: Oooooooo! 01:30:34 Lehcar708: SAID THAT ALREADY HAHAHA 01:30:40 BananaSavage: aw mn 01:30:45 Lehcar708: Yep 01:30:51 Lehcar708: Jamacian 01:30:54 Lehcar708: Ha 01:30:57 Lehcar708: Got one 01:30:57 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Then Hungarian people have thick accents. 01:31:01 BananaSavage: SPAIN 01:31:06 Lehcar708: Spanish 01:31:06 BananaSavage: Haha 01:31:16 BananaSavage: FRENCH 01:31:16 Lehcar708: Spain is not an accent. 01:31:24 Lehcar708: Spain is a country 01:31:29 BananaSavage: Ur right 01:31:31 Lehcar708: French is a language 01:31:34 BananaSavage: Yup 01:31:38 Lehcar708: Lol 01:31:47 BananaSavage: Chinese 01:31:55 Lehcar708: Plus texting slang is weird too 01:32:14 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Belgian accents are ALWAYS mistaken for British. Most European accents are ALWAYS mistaken for British. 01:32:17 BananaSavage: Is Japanese and Chinese the same thing? 01:32:23 Lehcar708: NO 01:32:25 BananaSavage: Like how they speak? 01:32:46 Lehcar708: /me facepalms 01:32:54 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:32:57 BananaSavage: Slurp 01:32:59 Lehcar708: o/ 01:33:05 -!- Phantom of the dark has joined. 01:33:09 Phantom of the dark: Hello Hello 01:33:11 PurpleTheUnicorn: Hola 01:33:11 Lehcar708: o/ 01:33:19 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Japanese people taruk rike this. Chinese people tak like this! 01:33:22 Lehcar708: Hola, mis amigos 01:33:33 BananaSavage: おおk 01:33:38 PurpleTheUnicorn: Sorry my phone is slow 01:33:46 Phantom of the dark: that seams very raceist iggy 01:33:52 Lehcar708: My phone is slow too purple 01:33:59 BananaSavage: Ya regresó 01:34:00 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Phone!!! Idioten=Phone 01:34:17 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:34:45 PurpleTheUnicorn: YAY IM NOT THE ONLY ONE :) 01:34:53 Lehcar708: English spelling makes no sense either 01:35:05 BananaSavage: /me coughs 01:35:11 Lehcar708: Like "I before e except after c" 01:35:12 -!- Diamonds1209 has joined. 01:35:17 Lehcar708: WHAT ABOUT SCIENCE 01:35:18 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: I didn't mean to offend them, BS asked and I answered; but that's the difference between a Chinese accent and a Japanese accent. 01:35:26 BananaSavage: Ooooo 01:35:43 Phantom of the dark: it still seams raceist 01:36:15 PurpleTheUnicorn: Wat is racist 01:36:18 PurpleTheUnicorn: ? 01:36:21 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Okay then! I'm sorry! I was just explaining! 01:36:22 -!- Diamonds1209 has joined. 01:36:25 BananaSavage: いうんでrsたんdのw 01:36:31 BananaSavage: ;) 01:36:35 BananaSavage: Lol 01:36:42 PurpleTheUnicorn: wat did they say 01:36:47 Phantom of the dark: when your biased against a differn't race purple or just hate them out of spite 01:36:54 BananaSavage: …_… 01:36:55 Lehcar708: Idk anything bananasavage is saying 01:37:05 BananaSavage: I said I understand now 01:37:12 Phantom of the dark: alright iggy 01:37:14 BananaSavage: …_… 01:37:24 Lehcar708: I'm gonna open up google translate 01:37:35 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:37:48 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Do I have rights to explain Asian accents? 01:37:54 PurpleTheUnicorn: Now not that phantom 01:37:57 PurpleTheUnicorn: i mean 01:38:05 PurpleTheUnicorn: what did they say? 01:38:07 -!- Diamonds1209 has joined. 01:38:24 PurpleTheUnicorn: *no 01:38:25 BananaSavage: …_… 01:38:34 Phantom of the dark: Japanese people taruk rike this. Chinese people tak like this! 01:38:43 -!- Diamonds1209 has joined. 01:38:44 BananaSavage: ... 01:38:56 Phantom of the dark: look im not saying your wrong iggy 01:39:05 Phantom of the dark: for explaining this 01:39:15 -!- Diamonds1209 has joined. 01:39:17 -!- Yumms567 has joined. 01:39:27 BananaSavage: Iggy was just showing me how they talk cuz I asked if Japanese and Chinese talk the same 01:39:30 Yumms567: what 01:39:32 Phantom of the dark: but it seems like a senseitive subject for a chat of this nature 01:39:34 Yumms567: did 01:39:35 Yumms567: you 01:39:37 Yumms567: just 01:39:38 Yumms567: say 01:40:09 Yumms567: btw can we find a code 01:40:10 Yumms567: plz say yes 01:40:13 -!- Diamonds1209 has joined. 01:40:22 Lehcar708: The mods blocked my comment to clawheart 01:40:24 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: I didn't mean to offend any Asians! I just explained the accents for BS! I am not going against anyone; it was an explanation! 01:40:35 Phantom of the dark: ik but still 01:40:40 BananaSavage: Yea just explaining 01:40:45 BananaSavage: …… 01:40:46 Lehcar708: Ok let's just drop it 01:40:51 Phantom of the dark: that doesn't mean its right bs 01:41:06 Lehcar708: /announce WE ARE NOW DROPPING IT 01:41:07 Yumms567: my comment got out 01:41:10 -!- Diamonds1209 has joined. 01:41:18 Yumms567: and clawheart said she got the codes from kk wiki 01:41:26 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Yes. Please do. Like talk about something else.... That has nothing to do with accents. 01:41:27 Lehcar708: -_- 01:41:35 Lehcar708: Really clawheart 01:41:38 Diamonds1209: Lol, I'm playing the wii with my sis 01:41:46 Phantom of the dark: okay 01:41:51 Diamonds1209: I beat her in dance battles. 01:41:59 Diamonds1209: My best dance is iko iko 01:42:02 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 01:42:11 Yumms567: can we find a code 01:42:12 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Good night... 01:42:13 Yumms567: or no? 01:42:15 Yumms567: ??? 01:42:18 BananaSavage: Ok ok …_… 01:42:22 Lehcar708: Gn iggy 01:42:25 Yumms567: gn 01:42:33 Yumms567: can we plz find a code 01:42:40 Yumms567: i feel lazy to race 01:42:53 Yumms567: i can't beat bubby so what's the point 01:43:03 BananaSavage: いどんとkのw兄ィcおで 01:43:15 Yumms567: i'm guessing for all of you is no? 01:43:16 Phantom of the dark: i feel up for it sure 01:43:22 Yumms567: ? 01:43:40 BananaSavage: Find a code for wha 01:43:42 Phantom of the dark: sorry i live around 50 year olds 01:43:47 Yumms567: lol 01:44:13 Yumms567: oh ok 01:44:18 Yumms567: so no code? 01:44:31 BananaSavage: rip iggy 01:44:34 PurpleTheUnicorn: Hiola 01:44:35 Phantom of the dark: idk 01:44:42 PurpleTheUnicorn: *hola 01:44:49 -!- Diamonds1209 has joined. 01:44:53 PurpleTheUnicorn: I am on my phone 01:45:01 Yumms567: oh 01:45:08 Yumms567: well hi there elks 01:45:08 PurpleTheUnicorn: Hola señorita 01:45:11 Yumms567: lol 01:45:28 BananaSavage: じゃぺねせ 01:45:35 BananaSavage: …_… 01:45:45 Yumms567: and as usual elks doesn't respond 01:45:58 PurpleTheUnicorn: i am on Iphonr 6 01:46:06 Phantom of the dark: why is she on a alt? 01:46:14 -!- Diamonds1209 has joined. 01:46:28 Diamonds1209: Is this your first phone, Purple? 01:47:00 -!- BrickleBot has joined. 01:47:04 PurpleTheUnicorn: I had others 01:47:04 Diamonds1209: I got my first cell phone when I was 8, and my first smartphone was when I was 10. 01:47:14 Diamonds1209: rip 01:47:16 Yumms567: i'm not getting a phone until high school or college 01:47:22 Diamonds1209: Omg 01:47:23 PurpleTheUnicorn: but it was just old phones 01:47:23 Diamonds1209: Why? 01:47:32 Lehcar708: I got my first phone when I was 12 01:47:34 Yumms567: my mom and dad 01:47:38 Yumms567: they're strict 01:47:38 PurpleTheUnicorn: this is my actual first phone 01:47:42 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 01:47:45 Yumms567: oh 01:47:48 PurpleTheUnicorn: hola 01:47:49 Diamonds1209: Ugh. Helicopter parents, aren't they yummsm 01:47:49 Lehcar708: This is my second one 01:47:51 Diamonds1209: *? 01:48:09 Yumms567: helicopter parents? 01:48:09 BananaSavage: Imma play kk cya 01:48:13 Diamonds1209: Yes, Yumms 01:48:20 Yumms567: i have no idea wot you're talking about 01:48:22 Lehcar708: They're always hovering 01:48:25 Diamonds1209: Over strict and over protectivr parents. 01:48:26 BananaSavage: bye? 01:48:29 BananaSavage: …_… 01:48:34 Lehcar708: Aw bye 01:48:44 BananaSavage: o/ 01:48:50 Yumms567: oh 01:48:51 Yumms567: bye 01:48:53 Yumms567: o/ 01:48:57 Phantom of the dark: that isn't always bad elks 01:49:00 Phantom of the dark: bye 01:49:03 PurpleTheUnicorn: Julie teach me algebra plz 01:49:05 Lehcar708: Helicopter parents = parents that always hover 01:49:10 Lehcar708: I'm good at math 01:49:11 Yumms567: algebra? 01:49:17 Diamonds1209: I hate algebra. 01:49:22 Yumms567: i learned algebra at home in sixth 01:49:24 Yumms567: grade 01:49:26 Diamonds1209: Math is boring. 01:49:33 Lehcar708: I actually kinda like it 01:49:51 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:49:57 Phantom of the dark: i dont do much school work so bye.. 01:49:59 Lehcar708: Mostly cuz I have to take it online and we play coolmath games when the teacher doesn't look 01:50:05 Diamonds1209: Yeah, well, the equasions arent even stuff we have to do irl. Its pointless and is just done for fun educational practice. 01:50:06 Yumms567: oh lol 01:50:17 Diamonds1209: It is not a basic necessetiy of things that we do in our daily lives. 01:50:26 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 01:50:29 -!- Diamonds1209 has joined. 01:50:31 Lehcar708: It's like, who really buys 50 watermelons 01:50:36 Diamonds1209: ^ 01:50:41 Lehcar708: I saw a meme like that once 01:50:47 Diamonds1209: Only people who must be watermelon heads 01:50:47 PurpleTheUnicorn: Julie say hi 01:50:52 Diamonds1209: hi 01:50:52 Yumms567: awww i gtg 01:50:53 Yumms567: bye 01:50:54 Lehcar708: Ikr julie 01:50:57 Phantom of the dark: i would buy watermelons 01:50:58 Diamonds1209: Aw bai ;( 01:51:00 Lehcar708: Aw bye 01:51:02 PurpleTheUnicorn: I am not watermelon head 01:51:05 Phantom of the dark: Awww bye 01:51:05 Diamonds1209: XD Lehcar 01:51:11 PurpleTheUnicorn: :( 01:51:35 Lehcar708: Purple she was saying that ppl who bought 50 watermelons at once are watermelon heads 01:51:37 Diamonds1209: I'd go bankrupt and would have broken my bones if I bought 200 hundred watermelons and divided each of them by fives and had to see how many slices I cut. 01:51:43 Lehcar708: Ikr 01:51:47 Diamonds1209: Yes 01:52:02 Lehcar708: "What do you have now" "a stomachache" 01:52:11 Diamonds1209: ^ Several ways homework is making kids dumber 01:52:15 Lehcar708: Yep 01:52:31 Phantom of the dark: ha then i must be a genius jk 01:52:53 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 01:53:07 Phantom of the dark: Hello bs 01:53:11 Diamonds1209: What would it be like if somebody were to do a math test and there was a question with dividing a food they were allergic to. Would they have an allergic reaction? (Thinking) 01:53:21 PurpleTheUnicorn: Ello 01:53:32 Diamonds1209: Even if this question were to be answered on paper? 01:53:39 Lehcar708: I saw this kid's worksheet online. The question asked "Timmy has 4 bottles in one hand and 6 in the other. What does he have?" The kid said, "a drinking problem" 01:54:01 Phantom of the dark: lol 01:54:08 Lehcar708: He's right tbh 01:54:16 Diamonds1209: The states tests would get sued and then the government would go bankrupt! :D No more school or tests ever againa 01:54:18 Diamonds1209: *!!!! 01:54:31 Phantom of the dark: hmmmmmmm 01:54:42 Phantom of the dark: WEOO 01:54:46 Diamonds1209: XD. He was right to answer that, Lehcar 01:54:56 Lehcar708: Did you ever notice that the word "studying" has "dying" in it? 01:55:01 Diamonds1209: Yes 01:55:08 Diamonds1209: Stu-dying 01:55:16 Lehcar708: Student dying 01:55:17 Diamonds1209: They must make kids die by making them stupider. 01:55:22 Lehcar708: Yep 01:55:26 PurpleTheUnicorn: STUDYING HARMS U? 01:55:38 Phantom of the dark: no 01:55:43 Diamonds1209: Studying only racks your brain my dude 01:55:50 Lehcar708: Whenever I study my grades are exactly the same 01:56:01 Lehcar708: Except I'm tired 01:56:02 Phantom of the dark: not always at least but it can have bad affects on mental health 01:56:04 PurpleTheUnicorn: STUPID STUDYING 01:56:16 Lehcar708: Studying causes kids to get less sleep 01:56:29 Lehcar708: That can make you dumber 01:56:39 Lehcar708: And it can stop growth 01:57:01 PurpleTheUnicorn: THEY FORCE U TO STUDY :( 01:57:02 Lehcar708: And it can make you fall asleep in the middle of class 01:57:02 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 01:57:16 Lehcar708: If you fall asleep in class, you miss information 01:57:17 PurpleTheUnicorn: Goin back on ipad 01:57:21 BananaSavage: hello I just came back bc I’m bored 01:57:38 Lehcar708: THEREFORE STUDYING AT NIGHT MAKES YOU MISS IMPORTANT INFORMATION 01:57:49 Lehcar708: AND GET DUMB 01:58:00 BananaSavage: I study at night :P 01:58:10 Lehcar708: I don't study at all and I am happy 01:58:13 Phantom of the dark: i study never 01:58:34 Lehcar708: I get good grades anyways and studying doesn't help them 01:58:47 BananaSavage: O 01:58:49 Lehcar708: It just makes me tired during the test 01:59:08 Lehcar708: Which makes me do WORSE 01:59:58 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 02:00:10 BananaSavage: I have a text tomorrow:P 02:00:18 Lehcar708: Hey, what do they call standardized end of year tests where u guys live? Curious if it's the same as where I live 02:00:41 Lehcar708: They call them EOGs here 02:01:24 Lehcar708: Hellooo 02:01:40 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 02:01:42 -!- Lehcar708 has quit. 02:01:44 -!- Lehcar708 has joined. 02:01:58 BananaSavage: EOG o interesting 02:02:09 Lehcar708: Stands for end of grade 02:02:18 BananaSavage: Oh ok 02:02:35 BananaSavage: They just say end of grade :P 02:02:48 BananaSavage: where i live 02:02:50 Lehcar708: I am not looking forward to school starting soon 02:03:14 Lehcar708: Mine is in 12 days (crying) 02:03:23 BananaSavage: Oh 02:03:38 Lehcar708: And I have the worst social studies teacher 02:03:41 BananaSavage: I started school already and it’s rough!p 02:03:45 Lehcar708: Yep 02:04:01 BananaSavage: I h8 high school 02:04:07 BananaSavage: tbh 02:04:17 Lehcar708: middle and high schools are the worst 02:04:44 Lehcar708: I tell any elementary schooler saying their school is bad to be quiet cuz they haven't seen anything 02:04:50 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 02:05:28 BananaSavage: /me coughs 02:05:30 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 02:05:37 Lehcar708: o/ 02:05:46 Lehcar708: Tbh, my school is terrible 02:06:01 Lehcar708: It is known for drugs 02:06:24 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 02:06:24 Lehcar708: There were about 4 or 5 major drug busts last year 02:06:36 BananaSavage: :o 02:06:38 Lehcar708: Plus the kids caught smoking and stuff 02:06:39 BananaSavage: my 02:07:03 Lehcar708: About 1/2 of the kids have vaped before 02:07:16 BananaSavage: Oh 02:07:21 -!- GoldenEyeFish has joined. 02:07:29 GoldenEyeFish: ELLLO 02:07:33 Lehcar708: Hi 02:07:34 GoldenEyeFish: o/ 02:07:45 Lehcar708: We're talking about how terrible my school is 02:07:46 BananaSavage: Oh it’s my brother 02:07:48 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 02:07:52 GoldenEyeFish: O ok 02:07:59 PurpleTheUnicorn: Hola 02:08:04 PurpleTheUnicorn: O/ 02:08:06 GoldenEyeFish: Hola? 02:08:11 Lehcar708: Um is ur bro old enough to hear this stuff? 02:08:11 GoldenEyeFish: oh hi 02:08:17 BananaSavage: Yup 02:08:20 Lehcar708: K 02:08:29 PurpleTheUnicorn: Purple 02:08:42 BananaSavage: He’s in 9th grade but I’m older ha. XD 02:08:49 GoldenEyeFish: Lol 02:08:50 Lehcar708: So yeah. The kids on the bus were talking about the first time they had weed 02:09:00 BananaSavage: What the 02:09:04 Lehcar708: One of them got it from their cousin 02:09:16 BananaSavage: geez 02:09:22 GoldenEyeFish: Brb 02:09:34 Lehcar708: They vape in the bathroom a lot too 02:10:04 PurpleTheUnicorn: Ewww 02:10:08 Lehcar708: Last year, one kid set off the smoke alarm cuz they were smoking in the locker room 02:10:13 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 02:10:19 BananaSavage: Gawd 02:10:35 Lehcar708: We all had to stand outside while the fire department made sure there wasn't a real fire 02:10:48 BananaSavage: Did someone told u this story or u just heard 02:10:55 -!- GoldenEyeFish has joined. 02:10:59 Lehcar708: Everyone heard 02:11:00 -!- Yumms567 has joined. 02:11:02 BananaSavage: oh 02:11:13 Yumms567: okie hi again 02:11:24 Lehcar708: The teachers didn't confirm or deny it 02:11:33 Yumms567: i replied back about mira's highlight 02:11:40 Lehcar708: I'll check it 02:11:45 Lehcar708: Brb 02:11:51 Yumms567: it's a stupid idea 02:12:02 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 02:12:10 BananaSavage: Hello 02:12:13 -!- GoldenEyeFish has joined. Category:Chat Logs